


Above And Beyond The Call Of Duty

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: AFOSI, Adoption, Air Force, Court Martial, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Parent/Child Incest, Troubled Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: When Amanda is kidnapped by a rapist and murderer, Olivia does any and everything to get the blonde Detective back safely.





	1. Chapter 1

**Above And Beyond The Call Of Duty**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

Chapter 1

Thirty-six year old Air Force Pilot Andrew Wilson landed his A-10 Warthog at Fort Allenon, New York, he is ending his fourth eight month deployment to Iraq. Andrew is tired and dreading his trip home to his Wife Marcie and his three daughters Kendell, Mika, and Janet, who live in Manhattan.

 "Wilson!!" Andrew's Commanding Officer, Staff Sergeant Emma Feldman screamed, Andrew sighed and turned around and faced his blonde Staff Sergeant. 

"You destroyed a school and a hospital, what were you thinking?!" 

 "Staff Sergeant, I-I was going by my target package." Andrew said in an attempt to plead his case, to no avail.

"I looked at your target package and that hospital nor that school were on that list!!"

Andrew dropped his gaze, which only served to make Emma angrier.

"You slaughtered three hundred and twenty civilians between those two places, that can and will not be forgiven!"

"I'm sorry for not living up to your expectations, Staff Sergeant Feldman." Andrew said sarcastically.

"I will be speaking with Base Command and the Secretary Of The Air Force about your Court Martial." she said.

"Well do what you have to do, Staff Sergeant." Andrew replied.

Emma cut her eyes at Andrew.

"You're a disgrace to everyone whose ever put on this uniform, get out of my sight." Emma growls.

Andrew turns and walked away from Emma.

NYPD Special Victims Unit Detectives Olivia Benson and Amanda Rollins are pulling an all nighter, the two cops have been interrogating a twenty-one year old college student and football player for raping three cheerleaders over the span of two months.

Thanks to Olivia and Amanda's teamwork the suspect confessed to committing all three assaults.

 Once Olivia and Amanda had finished the interview a uniformed officer came into the interrogation room and escorted the suspect to the Tombs.

 "You hungry, Liv?" Amanda asked.

"You read my mind, Amanda." Olivia said with a warm smile.

Olivia and Amanda gathered their things and left the precinct.

Olivia and Amanda arrived at Olivia's apartment ten minutes later, Amanda follows her brunette partner inside.

"Have a seat and make your self at home, Amanda." Liv says as she removed her jacket. Olivia goes into the kitchen and grabs the phone and dialed Lotus Emperor, her favorite Chinese restaurant.

"What would you like, Amanda?" Liv asks.

"Kung Pao Chicken and Spring Rolls." Amanda replied.

"OK, and I'll order Moo Goo Gai Pan and Egg Rolls." Olivia said.

Several minutes later, Olivia's doorbell rang, she goes and grabs her wallet and pulled out the money for the food.

Meanwhile, back at Fort Allenon...

 Andrew was seething with rage, who did Feldman think she was? She cares more about those civilians more than him.

As he was walking past the Maintenance Depot he saw Chief Mechanics Officer Rebecca Chen standing inside the building looking at her clipboard.

Clenching his fists, Andrew let his rage consume him. Later that night, Rebecca is walking back to her quarters. Andrew goes to his quarters, where he dons a black ski mask and grabbed his K- Bar field knife.

Andrew goes out the back of his quarters into an alley, he moves silently through the alley. He stops behind Rebecca's quarters. Rebecca walked up to the building's entrance, Andrew quickly ran around the building and grabbed Rebecca from behind.

 "Don't move, don't scream or I'll kill you right here." Andrew hissed.

"Pl-please don't kill me." Rebecca whimpered.

 "Shut up." Andrew growls before he drags Rebecca around the building and into the alley. Once in the alley Andrew shoved Rebecca against the brick wall and pulled her pants down before shoving himself inside Rebecca.

Rebecca's torment lasted for nearly twenty five minutes, when he was done Andrew put the knife to Rebecca's throat.

"Tell anyone and I'll gut you, understand?" Andrew growls, Rebecca nods quickly. 

 "I'll be watching you, Chen." Andrew said.

\---------------

Olivia and Amanda are sitting in Liv's kitchen enjoying their food.

"So, Amanda, what are your plans for the long weekend?" The older brunette Detective asked Amanda.

"Catch up on my sleep, you?" Amanda answered.

"Probably the same as you, Amanda." Liv said.

 "Fin, Carisi, and Amaro are so mad right now." Amanda said with a slight laugh before taking a sip of her coke.

Just then Olivia's phone buzzed, she sighed and picked up her phone.

 "Benson." 

"Hey Liv, it's Brian." 

"Oh hi, Brian." Olivia said in a flat tone.

"You OK Liv, you sound tired." 

"I'm all right, Brian. It's just been one of those weeks. You know?" Liv says as she locks eyes with Amanda.

 "Want me to come over, Liv?" Brian asks.

Olivia sighed heavily. 

"No Brian, I am all right." 

"All right Liv, jeez, don't bite my head off." Brian snapped in reply.

 "I've got to go, Brian. Bye." Liv said.

 Olivia ends the call and puts the phone down on the table.

"Cassidy again? Amanda asked softly, Olivia nods.

 "He's been calling me every other or so since the incident with William Lewis." Olivia explains.

"Wow, that's a lot, Liv." Amanda said.

"It is and I know that Brian cares about me, it's just..."

Amanda reaches over and gently covers Liv's right hand with her left.

"It's OK, Liv." Amanda whispers.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Thanks for saying that, Amanda." Olivia says gently.

"You know Liv, maybe we could some of our time off together?" the blonde Detective suggests.

Olivia smiles at the notion of spending part of the four days off with Amanda Rollins and not have anything to do with work. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of lightning that made Amanda jump.

"Well so much for driving home." Amanda said jokingly, Olivia however was over the moon with happiness.

"I'll look through my closet and find something for you to sleep in, Amanda."

"OK, thanks Liv." Amanda replied.

 Ten minutes later Olivia returned with a navy blue Atlanta Hawks T-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants.

"You're a Hawks fan, Liv?" Amanda inquired with a bright smile.

"Yeah, since '08 Amanda." Liv said proudly.

 "A woman after my own heart." Amanda replied.

 "Here you go, Amanda. Bathroom is down the hall, third door on the left." Liv said.

"O- OK Liv, thanks." Amanda says before getting up and heading for the bathroom, Olivia goes back to her bedroom and puts on her favorite gray Atlanta Hawks T-shirt and a pair of black boy shorts.

The two women returned to the living room and sat down on the loveseat together.

"Wow Amanda, that shirt fits you perfectly." the brunette complimented.

Amanda blushed at Olivia's compliment, it wasn't strange for Amanda to get compliments from female co- workers, it's the fact that it was Olivia Benson saying it to her and Olivia was one of the reasons that Amanda had come to New York and joined SVU.

"Come on, let's hit the hay." Liv said.

Amanda's butterflies started up again, but she didn't let it show. 

"OK Liv, lead the way." Amanda replied.

Amanda gets to her feet and follows her brunette colleague into Olivia's master bedroom, as she walked behind Olivia Amanda tried hard not to stare at the older woman's hips as they swayed back and forth as Liv walked.

Once the women reached Olivia's bedroom, Liv walked over to her bed and pulled back the sheets.

"Which side do you want?" Liv asked.

"The right side please." replied Amanda.

"Good, cause I like the left side." Olivia says.

The women climb into the bed on their desired sides and fell asleep almost instantly.

 The next morning Olivia and Amanda woke up rested and refreshed, Liv let Amanda shower first, Amanda showered quickly and put her clothes back on, then the Southern Belle thanked Olivia before leaving the brunette's apartment.

 


End file.
